


Chasing Daydreams

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: The Wish Series [2]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: I'll grant your wishes...





	Chasing Daydreams

**_They same my name is..._ **

 

           It’s a typical bar scene, someone orders a drink and laments how shitty their lives are. This time, it’s a she and the rant about her completely non-existent love life. And as typical, she goes on wishing. Though this is where the ‘typical’ ends.

 

            “He’s just so popular... There’s no way... Around everyone. How do I even start competing with that? I’m stupid enough to think I could compete with all that...” She waves her hand for emphasis. Mildly intoxicated, harshly heartbroken.

 

            The university student is slumped on the bar counter, whining at something only she can see. She stares at her drink a minute later, forlornly looking at the drink she decided to nurse her broken— still breaking heart with.

 

            “One more please...” Still polite though halfway drunk, the bar tender observes. He’s tempted to give her a non-alcoholic drink this time around but then this is not how the usual bar stories goes.

 

            “Here you go, miss...” He smiles, it looked like she could have a use for it.

 

            She sneers, fixing him with a very deathly glare. “James...” she reads the bartenders name tag clumsily. “You do that... all the time, do you? That’s why people misunderstand. No more smiling like that. It confuses.”

 

            He raises an eyebrow. He’s positive that the statement is meant for someone else; someone not there, the reason for this visit.

 

            “I wish...” she pauses to drink the remaining liquid from her glass. Liquid courage they say. He thinks it’s more like a fluid escape. “I wish...” she says loudly, the alcohol taking effect.

 

            James glances at his companion, sitting there waiting (knowing, really) for this to happen. The other shrugs giving him a soft smile before joining the girl in the bar. “Drink this... It’ll make you feel a lot better...”

 

            She glances at the mug that was handed to her, it’s hot chocolate, her favourite. She stares at the lady who gave her the drink, eyes unfocused.

 

            “Drink...”

 

            “Can I take this home?”

 

            The mysterious lady smiles. “Sure...” she says in a soothing tone. “And since you look really sad. I’ll give you this. Drink it every time you feel down...”

 

            A glass of powdered chocolate was given to her in a paper bag along with the hot chocolate she ordered for take-out. She strangely feels sober all of a sudden, she gets up and gathers her things. Smiling at the bartender and the lady as she goes.

 

            “Be really careful what you wish for...” Myeong Eun hears the lady whisper. She nods not really understanding.


End file.
